The Big Bad Wolf
by NaughtyNovelist60
Summary: If Little Red Riding Hood had been an adult instead of a child would the Wolf would have been interested in eating her in a much different manner


The Big Bad Wold

By

Tara Devaney-Thompson

(11/25/2015)

© 2018 by Tara Devaney-Thompson. All Rights Reserved.

Chapter One

He stood in the shadows of the giant trees and watched the young woman as she passed through the forest. He had watched her make this journey to her Grandma's house many times over the years. Watching her grow from a pretty child to a beautiful young woman had become, for him, an obsession he could not shake. Now it was becoming one he had to act on. Watching was no longer enough. He simply had to have her. As she passed close by without seeing him he knew that this was the moment to act. Turning he raced, as only a wolf can, through the trees to the Grandma's cottage. In his Wolf form it took mere minutes.

He reverted to human form and knocked on the door. Grandma trustingly opened the door thinking it was her Grand-daughter. When she saw the man standing there she was taken by surprise. When he pushed his way in she became horrified and scared. What he did next made her scream. Once inside he again reverted to wolf and, leaping at her, tore her throat out. Picking up her lifeless body he carried it into the bedroom. Once there he stuffed it inside the large wooden wardrobe. Then, taking fresh nightclothes from a drawer, he donned them and got into her bed. There, he waited patiently for the girl to arrive. His heart pounded with the anticipation and his cock grew hard. Soon, he thought, she will be mine and I will make her scream too but for a very different reason. A smile appeared on his vulpine face.

He didn't have long to wait. Mere moments later there was a knock on the front door! Clearing his throat he called loudly for the girl to come in, in as close a voice as possible to the old woman's. He heard the door open and called to her to let her know he was in bed. Almost breathless now he watched the bedroom door open and, keeping himself in check, barely, bade her come on in. He could not help his eyes widening with the shock of her beauty at close range. She was astonishingly gorgeous from head to foot. Her shape was, seemingly, made for fucking. He couldn't wait but knew he must not scare her away by acting too quickly. He had to put her at ease. As she walked towards the bed his cock began to throb at the thought of being inside her. The fun was about to start only she was unaware of it.

Chapter Two

As she poked her head around the door Red Riding Hood thought she could smell something odd. It seemed very pungent almost like wet dog. Shaking her head at her own absurdity she crossed into the room. What she saw sitting up in her Grandma's bed was, to say the least, not what she was expecting. It was most definitely not her Grandmother. What it looked like was a huge wolf dressed in Grandmas night clothes. Could this be the wolf that she had seen in the forest? And, if it was, why was he sitting in her Grandmas bed dressed in her nightclothes? This was very strange indeed. Well, there was nothing for it than to get closer and find out.

She advanced into the room even though uncertain of what was going on. Then the thing in the bed said,

"Come on in, my dear, and sit a while and we can talk of many things"

Red wasn't sure that this was a good idea but, against her better judgement, she did as she was asked. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and, with keen concentration, studied the face of the creature which had seemingly taken the place of her beloved Grandmother. This wolf seemed to be more than simply a wolf. There was something in his eyes. Almost human! That could not be she told herself. These things only existed in fairy tales. Or, at least, that's what she had been told by her Mother. Still, she could not shake the idea that this was something more. Something different and something deeper!

The wolf stared back and could see the perplexed look on the girls face. He needed to put her at ease but ease was something he was not feeling. The closer she had come the more hard he had gotten. His cock was huge and rock hard under the sheets and he could only hope she had not spotted it.

"Why do you study me so, child?" asked the Wolf.

"I study you because you do not look like the Grandmother I know" she replied in a puzzled voice.

"Tell me in what way do I not look like myself, child?"

"Well, what big eyes you have, Grandma"

The Wolf looked her up and down in a way that made the girl feel decidedly bothered.

"All the better to see your naked body when you disrobe for me" said the Wolf.

She was startled but continued with her observations.

"What big ears you have, Grandma"

"All the better to hear your moans of pleasure when I fuck you, my dear" replied the Wolf in a very lascivious manner.

Again she was surprised but, to her chagrin, also aroused. This conversation was becoming stranger by the moment. She found herself becoming hotter with each passing moment. This was definitely not her Grandma but, by now, she didn't care. She felt as though they were playing a game, this strange creature and her. A game she was beginning to enjoy….a lot. She continued her questioning.

"What a long tongue you have, Grandma" she said this time sounding more suggestive herself.

"All the better to lick your pussy with, my dear" said the Wolf as he stuck it way out for her to see. She was really aroused now.

"What big teeth you have, Grandma"

"All the better to nibble on your nipples when they are hard" said the Wolf.

Her nipples popped as she thought of this.

The wolf rand his large paw up her thigh slowly and reached under her dress. Her legs parted as though on springs.

"What a big lump there is under your comforter" she said breathlessly as his finger explored her pussy.

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear" said the Wolf as he threw back the covers and showed her his huge, erect cock.  
She couldn't help the gasp that slipped from her mouth. Her body responded to the feel of his fingers inside her wetness and her head went back as her body arched. The Wolf grabbed her hair in his free hand and forced her back onto the bed. She made no protest. In fact, she couldn't wait to feel his hardness inside her so made it easy for him to lift her dress. She was on fire and, within moments she knew he would fill her with that big cock. She hoped it would not be long but the Wolf had other ideas.

Chapter Three

Lying the girl on the bed that was now bereft of coverings, the Wolf raised her dress so as to see that which he had so long waited to possess and what he saw was paradise. Even as he admired her beautiful folds his fingers were buried deep within the hot, wet and inviting cleft. While he played thus he said, in a voice made gruff by his desire,

"Undo your bodice and show me your breasts"

"Only if you take off that nightdress first" she said boldly.  
He dragged the piece of clothing over his head and she could see that his body was beautifully made. Broad shoulders topped a lean, muscular and tapered torso. As her eyes took him in she saw that v-shape at his hips that led down to that magnificent cock.

Without further protest she did as he had asked. When her round, full breasts appeared he almost came. They were as perfect as he knew they would be. Round and full and firm to his touch! Her skin, in the candle-light, had the sheen of pure alabaster. He bent to take her nipple in his mouth and, gently so as not to hurt her for this was not his aim, he nibbled on the little bud. She reacted and moaned. The Wolf leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"You see, I told you I would make you moan!"

Suddenly, she realized his voice had changed as had the feel of his skin. No longer did it feel like it looked, covered in fur. Her eyes shot open and she found herself looking at the handsomest man she had ever seen. She couldn't help drawing back.

"I am sorry!" said the Wolf not now a wolf but a man, "I did not mean to frighten you. I am a werewolf and I cannot make love to a human female while in my wolf form"

The girl stared at the wondrous face of the man atop her. He was, to put it simply, beautiful. A mop of brown hair sat atop a perfectly formed face that had the biggest, bluest eyes that she could see herself drowning in. A fine straight nose lay above heart shaped lips she suddenly wanted to kiss forever. He had a strong jaw she wanted to lick all the way down to the neck and on to his broad muscular chest. His body was that of an Adonis. Lean yet the musculature was well developed and he had a six-pack to die for. She didn't know his height but guessed close to six feet at least. The man she laid there looking at was the most beautiful, yes beautiful, she had ever known. The fact that he had just told her he was a Werewolf seemed not to matter at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a mellow yet strong voice. She simply nodded.

"Shall I continue to fuck you or do you want me to stop?"

STOP! Oh God, No! She thought. I want him to fuck me forever. To answer his question she reached down and took his not inconsiderable cock in her hand and began to rub him slowly up and down the length of the shaft. Now it was his turn to moan aloud.

"I take it to mean that you want me to continue fucking you. In that case, before you make me come in your hand"

He pushed her onto her back using his body weight. With one hand still working on her pussy, gripped the neck of her dress and ripped it from her body. Wolf or man he had strength enough to shred the material with that one hand to leave her dress an unwearable pile of rags. She didn't give a fuck! Right now she just wanted him inside her.

Chapter Four

She felt him withdraw the fingers he had been using to probe her pussy and lifted himself above her. She guided his very big, very hard cock into that soaking wet pussy and sighed with pleasure as he pushed it as far into her as he could go. As he started to move in and out of her with smooth, slow thrusts she thought she would die. Not because he would kill her but because of the pure pleasure she was feeling. Never before had she felt this depth of sensuousness and it coursed through her body in waves. She could do nothing but let this beautiful man take control of her body and give in to the sensations his touch was causing. Her body rose to meet his every move. Slowly at first but with ever increasing speed he drove his cock deeper with ever thrust.

Her moans seemed to feed his desire and he felt his body begin to rise towards his climax. Not wanting to cum too soon he slowed again. Pulling almost completely out to give himself a chance to hold off he was surprised to find her grabbing his ass and, with more strength than he thought she possessed, pulling him back in. He felt the tip of his cock hit the very back of her pussy and a shiver coursed through his body. He had never felt such a powerful surge of pleasure in his immortal life. What was it about this girl that caused him to not only follow her these many years but also to be so consumed with love for her? It was a mystery to him. One, he felt that he would never solve.

Right now though all he wanted to do was fuck her and make her feel as she had never felt before. He increased his momentum and she responded with an ardor equal to his own and he began to feel as he had never felt before. He could feel his orgasm building and hoped that he could hold off until she was also ready. He could feel her pussy tightening around his cock and he almost came right then. She arched her back and, in unison, they climbed towards that place of utmost pleasure. Then, just as he felt her juices begin to flow and her hips began to rise to her climax he felt his own wave of ecstasy crest and his explosion of cum flowed into her. She screamed her release and he, head thrown back in wild abandon, roared in pure and utter enjoyment.

After they had both stopped writhing and panting and he pulled his now empty cock from her, they lay side by side panting from the sheer exertion of their fucking. When they had both managed to get their breath back he rolled onto his side and looked at her face. She looked as though she was asleep but he knew she was simply thinking. He wondered what was on her mind. So, after giving her time to recoup her strength he said,

"Thank You"

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me feel like I have never felt before. For allowing me to make love to you! For not screaming in fear at what you have seen! For so many things"

"I have no fear of you. I know that you have been watching me for a long time. I wondered how long you would wait before you made your move. I am glad, now, that you waited so long"

"Why?" he asked perplexed that she had known yet told no-one that he had practically stalked her, for want of a better word. How had she known after all the trouble he had taken to remain hidden from her? He was beginning to think it had been he, not her, who had been in control all this time. She was becoming a very complicated creature in his eyes. He would have to learn more about this Little Red Riding Hood. She was definitely not the simple village girl he had thought her to be.

Chapter Five

The girl rolled over to face him and he could see tears in her eyes. This was indeed a surprise. Had he hurt her in some way? Why was she crying now?

"Are you alright?" he asked with deep concern.

"Yes, Mr Wolf, I am fine. I am just so happy that you finally took what I have been so willing, no eager, to give you for so many years. I spotted you one day when you were not being so very careful to hide from me. You must have been distracted or clumsy. Though you have not been in the least clumsy in the last hour!" she smiled a knowing smile. "But that day, you were not so fluid or graceful and I saw you hiding behind the tree where you had hoped to remain hidden. I was frightened, at first, but realized quickly that had you been intent on harming me you would have done so long before I saw you. Over the years I have wondered why you have not made your move much sooner. Then, when it occurred to me what you really wanted, I understood that you were waiting for me to reach the right age. This was the right thing to do. Had you made that move sooner I probably would have run screaming back to the village and, had the villagers killed you, this most amazing and beautiful love-making would not have occurred. And, I am so very glad that it did"

He was shocked to learn that his oh so carefully planned means of keeping her unaware of him had not worked and that she had been fully aware of his intentions almost from the start. This girl, no, she was most definitely a woman, was a complete surprise to him. Gone was his illusion of a dumb little village girl with no intellect meant only to be used and thrown away, now it had been replaced with a genuine respect for her. And, dare he say it, admiration. She showed no fear of him and no reticence at sharing with him that which he had long coveted. He felt, for a brief moment, a sudden wariness of her. If she were this unafraid then he would hold no sway over her. No amount of threat would afford him leeway to force her to do what he wanted. Was this a good thing? He had no idea. But, whatever the consequences of her inability to fear him, he knew one thing for certain; life with her in it would never be safe. What he also knew was that life without her would be unthinkable.

He leaned in and kissed her. This was not a passionate kiss but one filled with all the love and longing inside him. His heart swelled and his soul sang. She was his. He could not believe the turn of events. He had thought to take her but she had taken him. Oh, how he soared as he realized that this completely amazing woman wanted him as much as he wanted her. This day had turned from one of taking into one of giving.

Red looked deep into the wolfs eyes and, when the kiss ended said,

"We don't even know each other's names. Mine is Rose. What is yours?"

"Rose, mine is Sebastian. They sound good together, don't they? Sebastian and Rose"

"Yes, it seems we fit in many, many ways" and she laughed.

Sebastian couldn't help joining her.

"Rose, I need to know something" he said when they had calmed.  
Rose focused on his face as she nodded.

"I need to know if you would hate me for killing someone"

"Of course not, Sebastian, it is in your nature and I know that you do not kill for the love of it"

"No, I hate it. But, if it were someone you know?"

"Like who!" she asked.

"Like your Grandmother for instance"

"You killed her?"

"Yes" he said looking towards the wardrobe.

She followed his gaze and then moving closer said,

"Then I would thank you. Now I don't have to walk all that way to visit the old bat"

This started them both laughing again.

The moral of the story is….Even Red Riding Hood would kill for great sex.

The End


End file.
